


Day 26 Chance

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc used to let chances pass, though the few time he did take them it made him happy. Who knows? Maybe this time he would be happy to take this chance too.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Kudos: 17





	Day 26 Chance

Marc is outside the art room, taking deep, slow breaths to try to calm himself, what he is about to do could change everything, he is going to confess to Nathaniel with a letter, he spent the whole night writing it and now the envelope carefully guarded on his backpack is feeling heavier than it should be, that single piece of paper could either be the door to his happiness or the bomb to break his heart. 

He still can remember his cousin’s words when they talked about it weeks ago, he was talking about how it was even more difficult for him to pretend in front of Nathaniel, to pretend that his smile doesn’t makes his heart beat faster or that he doesn’t feel in a cloud whenever the redhead compliments him, even if it is a small thing. 

“ _ I know I’m not someone to talk, but… I think you should confess, if you don’t take the chance it is probably that you would regret it later, I mean I can see that is hurting you, Marc, pretend that you don’t feel anything besides friendship, I’m hurting too but I'm a coward and I don’t know how a confession could affect things with Adrien but you… Marc I think that you should try because in any case you know Nathaniel cherishes your friendship as much as you do, I know he really does, that’s why I’m sure that whatever his feelings are he wouldn’t let them break your relationship… just think about it”  _

And he did think about it. He also thought about other things. 

It is true that Nathaniel really cherishes and cares about their friendship as much as he does, he knows he is sweet and kind and would never let something like a confession break their friendship, it is also true that it hurts to pretend, to bottle up all those feelings, he knows that letting those feelings out would lift a weight from his heart, no matter Nathaniel’s answer. 

He also thought about chances, along his life he had had many of them, to make friends, to have his work recognized but his shyness and his anxiety restrained him from taking them. He let all of those opportunities pass. 

Then he and his family moved to Paris and he started to attend the same school as his cousin, Marinette brought him a new chance: the art club, that time he took it and he is really grateful for that, yeah, it had a rocky start but all was a misunderstanding, however, when everything was cleaned up he experimented something he thought he would never have: friendship. He found really good friends not just in his cousin but also in the rest of the members of the art club— especially with Nathaniel and Alix— eventually he also found friends in their classmates and even in his own classmates. 

Another chance that he did take was the opportunity to make a comic book with Nathaniel, their work won recognition, they even started to publish it professionally, people really like their comic and he couldn’t be happier. 

So far the few times he took the chances life gave him he didn’t regret it, not at all. Maybe this time he would not regret it either? 

Taking one more deep breath he enters the room, he greets his cousin and friends and finally, he greets him, he sits besides his best friend and they begin to work. During the afternoon he kept delaying bringing up the topic, it was more scary and difficult than he thought, but he doesn’t want to step back, he really wants to do this. 

As at last resource he decides to just slip the envelope inside Nathaniel’s school bag, and it’s like luck is by his side, they are the last ones in the art club, Mr. Carracci is busy with his own work and the redhead is too focused in the pages he is drawing to notice the world around him, also his bag is open and just inches away from him, is like fate is giving him this opportunity in a silver tray. 

Before he could cower he shoves the letter inside. Is done, now he just has to wait. 

⨇⨈⨇ ⨈⨇⨈⨇⨈⨇⨈⨇⨈⨇

Next day Marc is seated under the stairs, making all he can to not ruin his nails out of anxiety. He is not going to lie, last night was a long one, he felt very nervous and anxious thinking about Nathaniel and if he read the letter, about his reaction, about his answer. 

He still feels very anxious but at the same time he also feels lighter, finally all those feelings are free, even if Nathaniel rejects him, at least he was able to be honest. 

He is fidgeting with his hands when someone sits beside him, is Nathaniel, Marc can feel his cheeks blushing and his heart is beating like he was running a marathon. 

“Hey” the redhead greets him. 

“H-hey” he doesn’t see him at the face, too embarrassed and nervous to do that. 

“I… uh, I read your letter” Oh my god, he is sure he is going to die right now, his heartbeat increases, this is the time, now he is either going to be the happiest guy in the world— in the case Nathaniel reciprocates his feelings— or his heart is going to be broken. 

“Ah… uh Wha-what do-do you think about it?” he chokes, his voice sounded so small that he internally cringes, ‘ _ good work being calm, Anciel _ ’ 

Instead of answering, Nathaniel simply gives him a piece of paper, Marc— out of curiosity more than courage honestly— looks at him questionly and is surprised to see the artist’s face almost matching his hair. 

“Turn it, is a drawing I made some time ago” The redhead manages to say without stammering, though he still sounds nervous. The writer does as he was told, he gasps at seeing the drawing, it’s him and Nathaniel… and they are kissing. 

The drawing is quite simple but still beautiful— just like everything Nathaniel draws— is a very tender scene, he can feel his cheeks getting warmer, wait! If Nathaniel said he drew this some time ago… the redhead feels the same? 

“Does this mean…?” When he turns to face his friend he is met with Nathaniel’s lips pressing against his own, it takes him off guard but he quickly recovers from the surprise and returns the kiss. Nathaniel’s lips are soft, the artist is kissing him gently, like he was a delicate piece of glass that would break if he is not careful, is tender, is sweet and he can’t believe this is actually happening— he even pinches himself and feeling the light pain in his arm he knows it  **is** real— he melts into the kiss, enjoying the moment he thought would ever be just a dream. 

When they pull apart he can see the other’s cheeks are red— his own must be the same if not redder— and he is also smiling bright and blindy, Marc can feel a smile of his own forming in his lips. “You don’t have any idea about how bad I wanted to do that” the artist breathes, watching him with devotion and love written in his gorgeous cyan eyes. Marc giggles shyly, seeing him through his eyelashes. 

“So… what now?” he asks, still wanting to have a spoken verification, Nathaniel just gets closer and holds his hand. 

“Well, if you are feeling right with it we can tell our friends we are together today in the art club, then we can discuss when we are going to talk with our parents” hearing that makes his heart flutter and his smile gets bigger. 

“This means we… we a-are boyfriends now?” the writer bashfully asks, Nathaniel squeezes his hand and sees him in the eyes. 

“Yes, I mean if that is what you want” Nathaniel states softly, caressing his hand— the one he is holding— with his thumb. 

“Yeah, I would really love to be boyfriends” the noiret declares quietly, making the redhead grin wild. Nathaniel opens his arms and Marc gladly accepts the invitation, they hug, holding each other close, feeling happy, feeling complete. 

Marc is especially happy for following Marinette’s advice, he was right… at the end didn't regret taking this chance. 


End file.
